


chainsaws and candy

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Happy Halloween!, Haunted Houses, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Scary, Tired Saihara Shuichi, and shuichi is a good exasperated bf, basically kokichi is scared of the haunted house, just tired of ouma's never ending shit, who loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Don’t rush,” Shuichi complains, heart beginning to thud. “Take it easy because it’s still your first time. Are you sure you’ll be okay?”Kokichi huffs, turning his head over his shoulder to shoot Shuichi a small grin. His purple eyes glint in the darkness as hellish screams reverberate throughout the entirety of the haunted house. “Shumai, you’re silly! Supreme leaders like me don’t get scared!”Shuichi rolls his eyes.(OR: Kokichi's first time in a haunted house doesn't go as planned. Supreme leaders get scared sometimes, too.)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	chainsaws and candy

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEn even though i am posting this on nov 1st. let's ignore that
> 
> this is my first official dr fic so sorry if the characterization is off! tbh idek when this takes place,, let's just call it a non--despair au okay,, 
> 
> love u so Bad kokichi and shuichi..... so i indulged in myself and here is the product of doing so.....
> 
> enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

Shuichi always wonders how he gets into these types of situations—though, with Kokichi, what else should he truly be expecting?

And this wasn’t even a good idea in the _first_ place. Kokichi has a tendency to turn his dramatics up to the max in any setting, so a haunted house? Shuichi himself doesn’t get all too bothered by them; he naturally flinches when things pop out but he’s not terribly terrified at the mere thought of a scary haunted house.

Kokichi is, well, Kokichi. Shuichi can only imagine what the fucking menace would be like in such a place—and they aren’t pretty thoughts. The last thing Shuichi wants is to be kicked out or something if Kokichi pulls some shit like screaming so loud on _purpose_ so that they get banished for it. The boy would probably even go as far as to douse himself with fake blood, make the workers freak out, and Kokichi will probably spring up with his familiar “it’s a lie!” that Shuichi loves and despises all at once.

(It’s not too far of a reach. It’s definitely in the realms of possibilities.)

Even if it was Halloween, Shuichi still didn’t like this idea. He had already bought Kokichi all the candy he wanted, tugged the purple-haired boy to all the good trick-or-treating places, smiled at the look of pure joy on the other’s face when he went from house to house like a child—so why must he be asked of this?

Shuichi had initially said no to going. That’s right, he can recall the very word slipping from his lips as he avoided magnificent mauve eyes sparkling with solicitation—he even turned away from Kokichi as the boy began whining and stomping his feet childishly on the floor.

So why, he wonders, is he in line for a haunted house at near-midnight?

He has no idea.

Beside him, Kokichi bounces up and down excitedly, a little puppy and certainly even looking like one with the way his eyes are wide and glimmering. Any other day Shuichi would find it endearing, but Kokichi is just evil. So _evil_. 

“How did you even manage to drag me here…?” Shuichi mumbles, grimacing as Kokichi bounces a little too hard and lands on his feet with a small holler, drawing the attention of bystanders. Shuichi continues, “I remember I said no.”

“And I remember _you_ being my _mom_ ,” Kokichi bites back with a smile. His lips then turn into a round little o-shape, one that Shuichi has a hard time resisting rolling his eyes at. “Ah, wait, no I don't! You’re not my mom, Saihara-chan, right? Why would _you_ have such an influence on someone as important as me?”

“Because I’m your boyfriend and I also have a say in the matters we discuss?”

“As supreme leader, I hereby reject that proposal, sorry,” Kokichi shrugs, a grin tugging on the edges of his lips. “Man, Saihara-chan! Forgetting your place already?”

Shuichi does roll his eyes this time, biting back a snicker while taking a few steps forward as the line moves on. “Hey. What I’m _saying_ is that I didn’t agree to this.”

“Ah, is that so? Who’s the one that told me the time we were leaving to go here? Who’s the one who drove the car here? Who’s the one who led me to this very line we are in? Can you answer that, Shuichi? Answer, answer, answer! Answer! Answer—”

“I did,” Shuichi admits defeat, sighing as Kokichi prances around him in victory. He’s way too energetic at a late-night time like this—why is the haunted house even open at this time, anyway? “I did. Are you happy?”

“Mm, yeah, even though Saihara-chan lied when he said he didn’t agree to this,” Kokichi says, sounding a lot more deceptively thoughtful than Shuichi would like. “But that’s fine, because it’s Halloween and now we’re having actual fun! Today was so _boooooring…_ ”

Shuichi’s face scrunches up. He steps forward as the line moves, tugging on Kokichi’s wrist to move him along as well. “We went to, like, twenty different trick-or-treating spots. It wasn’t boring.”

“Compared to a haunted house, my Saihara-chan, it’s so damn _booooring…_ but a haunted house is so cool! The thrills, the chills! People screaming! I love the sound of people screaming in horror, Saihara-chan!”

Shuichi blinks. Sighs. 

“Ouma-kun, have you ever even been in one before?” Shuichi asks, not missing the flicker of surprise that escapes Kokichi’s face as soon as it arrives. Shuichi sighs again, tugging on Kokichi’s sleeve to bring him closer (it’s dark and Shuichi doesn’t want to lose him, even if there is dim candlelight lining the path to the haunted house).

“Yes, of course I have! What kind of evil supreme leader has never attended a haunted house on a fateful Halloween night?”

“You.”

“No! Yes? Hm. I’ve given you too much freedom in getting to know me… you identify my lies too easily now, you mind-reader…!” Kokichi whines again, Shuichi tugging on his sleeve (again) when he tries to scramble away.

“I’m your boyfriend. I just know,” Shuichi mumbles, wrapping an arm around Kokichi’s waist in the case the boy tries to scramble away again for reasons unknown. He pushes his cheek against the back of Kokichi’s shoulder despite the boy’s protests. “And you’ll be okay in there?”

Kokichi squirms. “Yes! Who do you think I am? If you’re my boyfriend then stop underestimating me!”

“Don’t cause too much trouble. And don’t come crying to me if you get too scared. I’m not going to give you pity, because you dragged me here against my will.”

“Whatever, that won’t happen, and stop trapping me here! I’ll scream and people will think I’m getting kidnapped and that’ll make you go to _jail!_ ”

(Kokichi’s squirming is halfhearted and weak, merely playing with Shuichi. Eventually he settles against the curves of Shuichi’s body with a hum, shuffling the both of them forward as the line goes faster and faster.)

“We’re next,” Shuichi notes. He peers over the shoulder of the group in front of them, identifying a dark corridor. From the inside, he hears screaming. 

Unsurprising, Kokichi picks up on it, too, with unsettling enthusiasm. “Wow, people are _screaming!_ ”

“Yep. I hear that.”

“If you scream like that, Saihara-chan, just hold on to me! I’ll save you. Because I’m an awesome supreme leader boyfriend guy, don’t you agree?”

“...Yep.”

“Aw, Shumai, put your heart into it—”

“You’re next,” says the worker at the entrance, jarring both of the boys. “Please make sure to not touch the scarers. Be courteous, don’t break any rules.”

“Gotcha!” Kokichi exclaims like he’s not the person who would most likely break all the possible rules for this haunted house.

“I’ll do my best to refrain him from doing so,” Shuichi mumbles, arms around Kokichi’s waist still tight and eliciting protests from his boyfriend. They shuffle up more, the dark corridor wide and empty and black, and Shuichi can practically feel the excitement radiating off of the smaller boy. He’s a handful, but Shuichi is so in love, which is why he’s in this situation in the first place. _Curse him and his weak heart._

“You can go in now,” the worker says.

Shuichi braces himself as Kokichi tugs him forward with a shout of joy.

—

“A-Ah,” Shuichi mumbles as they tiptoe down the dark corridor. Kokichi still leads the way haughtily, hand gripping Shuichi’s wrist with firm comfort. Up ahead is a corner they have to turn, and Shuichi knows from experience that around the corner will not be anything pleasant. 

“It’s so dark, it feels like home for a supreme leader like me,” Kokichi giggles, hurrying Shuichi along. 

And Shuichi is glad to see him enjoying himself, but it _is_ Kokichi’s first haunted house, after all. Shuichi can’t recall his own first but it had to certainly be enough to cause tears and a suspected heart attack. Though he definitely shouldn’t be underestimating Kokichi as the other had claimed; if anything, Kokichi will be unfazed and will do something maliciously evil to the scary people, turning the tables. Shuichi indulges his amusingly vile deeds _way_ too much.

 _Love is one hell of a blinding drug_ , Shuichi thinks to himself as they turn the fated corner.

Both he and Kokichi flinch slightly when they’re met with a bloody scene on the walls and a mask-wearing person jumping out at them with a knife in hand. Cliche indeed, though equally as jarring. Shuichi notices the way Kokichi’s grip on his wrist grows tighter.

“Man, jeez, don’t scare me like that!” Kokichi whines, jutting a finger at the poor mask-wearing person. The strobe lights in the room are slightly headache-inducing, but Kokichi is too busy pulling Shuichi along to say anything. “C’mon, Shumai. Let’s leave this fuckin’ bastard.” (Why Kokichi is calling the person a bastard for _literally doing their job_ , Shuichi doesn’t know but will not question.)

“Don’t rush,” Shuichi complains, heart beginning to thud. “Take it easy because it’s still your first time. Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

Kokichi huffs, turning his head over his shoulder to shoot Shuichi a small grin. His purple eyes glint in the darkness as hellish screams reverberate throughout the entirety of the haunted house. “Shumai, you’re silly! Supreme leaders like me don’t get scared!”

Shuichi rolls his eyes.

“Now c’mon—” This time, Kokichi squeaks when they enter another room, one that has an overhead light flickering softly as multiple masked people tilt their heads. There are, once again, bloody writings on the walls and creepy music flowing from a speaker. Shuichi wants to make a run for the door to the next room but the masked people are standing so close to the exit. 

The masked people aren’t moving, which is a whole lot more tense. They stare at Kokichi and Shuichi in utter silence.

“H-Hey! Move or something!” Kokichi calls out. Whether unconsciously or consciously—Shuichi doesn’t know—Kokichi’s hand moves to slip his arm to link it with Shuichi’s, hugging it softly. “Hey! The standing still game isn’t a fun one, y’know!”

“Ouma-kun, don’t—”

Kokichi squeaks again when the masked people move out of nowhere, beginning to bolt towards the two boys in the flickering lights. This time it’s Shuichi who moves, taking the initiative to dash for the exit door in a panic while shouting, Kokichi pressed up against his side.

When they exit they’re met with yet another dark corridor. _Great_.

“Damn, okay,” Shuichi mumbles under his breath, pausing to gulp in some air. He turns to the boy who’s still clinging onto his arm. “Kichi, don’t go provoking the people like that, because then _of course_ they’ll pop out!”

“B-But they weren’t moving!” Kokichi mutters, a pout tugging at his lips. “And I’m not scared, y’know, I just like it here holding onto your arm, okay? Comfy! You’re a good head pillow!”

“That squeak you made back there was pretty impressive—”

“Yep, we’re moving along,” Kokichi interrupts, shuffling them forward where the next room awaits, despite Shuichi’s protests of going too fast. 

Shuichi takes a slight breath before stepping into the next room. 

Clowns. _Of course._

Kokichi buries his face into Shuichi’s side with a soft whimper that definitely doesn’t go unnoticed by the taller boy. He squeezes Kokichi tighter to his side, biting back a remark on how Kokichi really does seem scared, because _whatthefuckthereareclownsrighttthere_ and Shuichi doesn’t really care about clowns, but a large amount of them in the same stifling room is pretty overwhelming.

Circus music with a demonic sound to it plays loudly, drowning out any of Shuichi’s last fleeting thoughts. He can only watch as the clowns begin to take small steps their way, taunting smiles plastered to their pale faces, balloons in hand. Kokichi whimpers again—this time causing slight concern to blossom in Shuichi’s gut—and presses himself impossibly closer into Shuichi’s side.

“O-Okay, stay back,” Shuichi chuckles nervously as Kokichi nervously mutters muffled incoherent words. They shuffle back a little as the approaching clowns get closer. “Alright, hey, listen—”

Both Shuichi and Kokichi shriek when the clowns charge at them, even more popping out from the props in the room such as under the bed and behind closets, a garbled mess of curse words and loud screeching as they make a break for the exit door.

Once in another safe cursed corridor, Shuichi catches his breath and puts his free hand to his chest, clutching as he lets the air flow back into his lungs. His heart thuds under his fingers, but there are more important things to tend to.

Such as Ouma Kokichi, who hasn’t moved from his spot against Shuichi’s side.

“Hey, you sure did go silent back there,” Shuichi teases, but—oh. He stops as soon as Kokichi doesn’t respond back with an equally cheeky remark; Shuichi keeps a hand on Kokichi as he pulls back, taking his hands in his own afterward while Kokichi refuses to meet his gaze. “Kokichi, are you okay?”

Kokichi chuckles, but it’s weak and lacking its usual bravado. “Uh, never better, of course!”

Shuichi shakes his head, forcing Kokichi to look at him. “Hey, I can tell them to stop and let us get out of here. Do you want me to?”

This time it’s Kokichi to shake his head, a grimace appearing on his features, uncharacteristic because it’s _genuine_ and not an act. “What, like a child? I’m fine, this is okay, it’s just a horror movie in real life, right? I can handle it.”

“But—”

“Can we please get this over with and just keep going now?”

Everything inside of Shuichi has been washed away with concern at this point, thoughts coming back to bite him in the ass— _(You should’ve been more careful, now he’s scared because this is his first time so of course he’s overwhelmed, let’s just get him out of here rightnowrightnowrightnow_ )—but he nodes hesitantly. “I think this is the last room. We’ll go home after, okay?”

Kokichi doesn’t respond, moving closer to Shuichi and burying himself in the bluette’s side again, Shuichi snaking a protective arm around the smaller boy’s waist. Together they shuffle forward, bracing themselves for the next room.

The next and final room is, to their dismay, empty. No people; merely bloody scribbles on the wall, (fake) hanging bodies from the ceiling, and a closet in the corner. 

“Ah,” Shuichi mumbles. Surely this can’t be good. He pulls Kokichi closer.

“Why isn’t there anyone?” Kokichi questions, a waver in his voice, not an act at all, which just makes Shuichi feel even worse. 

“Well, uh, the exit door is right there, so let’s go?” Shuichi suggests, to which Kokichi nods vigorously. He takes a small breath and steps towards the exit—

The closet door swings open and out comes a masked man with a whirring chainsaw, blood oozing from gashes all over his body, terrifying as sinister music begins to blare loudly. The two boys shriek and Shuichi is almost knocked over from the force of Kokichi stumbling into him.

“S-Shumai, don’t let—” Kokichi squeaks, voice trembling and pleading as his fingers dig into Shuichi’s skin in an almost-painful manner. The fear is radiating off of him, and as much as Shuichi is scared as well, he has one priority above all.

“Kichi, it’s not real, he’s not real—”

“Make it _stop_ ,” Kokichi begs, voice coming out as a watery noise, halfway between a sob and a scream, so genuine and real that Shuichi’s heart hurts. “Shuichi, make it stop, let’s go, please just make it _stop—_ ”

“Back off, asshole, can’t you see he’s terrified?” Shuichi shouts at the chainsaw man, who stops in his tracks. (It’s a funny statement to make because the haunted house’s point is to terrify people, but fear isn’t a good look on Kokichi’s face so Shuichi doesn’t even care at this point.) “Back the fuck off!”

He turns to Kokichi, taking his hand in his own. “We’re going, okay? Look, the exit is right there. Come on, we’re going, it’s okay.”

Kokichi gives a watery sniffle as they rush to the exit door, opening it and being met with the cool breeze of a late night, finally stumbling out of the stiflingly hot haunted house. There’s a worker to greet them at the end of it but Shuichi ignores them, only leading Kokichi to a bare area in the parking lot, before pulling back.

Shuichi cups Kokichi’s cheeks tenderly with both hands—he’s _crying,_ he notices with alarm—and gives a small peck to the other’s button nose. “Hey. Hey, we’re outside, see? Nothing scary to get you here, Kichi, I _promise_.”

Kokichi blinks with another small sniffle, Shuichi frantically thumbing tears away from milky skin. “If there is, you’ll protect me—?”

 _Not very supreme leader-like of you to say_ , Shuichi wants to remark to lift the mood, but it’s a bit too early for that. “Of course. You don’t even have to ask me that.”

“And, everyone inside, they were all fake…”

“Just people in costumes,” Shuichi assures, leaning forward to peck Kokichi’s forehead. “Stop with the tears, it’s still Halloween, you’re supposed to be all happy and jittery, not crying like this.”

Kokichi sniffs again, this time managing a weak smile, which makes Shuichi smile in return. “Hm. Yeah.”

Shuichi’s hands move from Kokichi’s cheeks, one cupping the back of his head and the other tucking away stray pieces of purple hair before he sneaks another small kiss to Kokichi’s cheek, and then the other cheek (just for good measure). “Let’s go home and eat all the candy you’ve managed to get, does that sound like a good idea?”

Shuichi internally fist-pumps when Kokichi’s eyes light up. “Ah! Yeah! Good idea, Shumai! I won’t let some crappy scary clowns and killer chainsaw people ruin my amazing Halloween!”

Shuichi nods and begins to lead Kokichi to their car, glad to see a flicker of cheekiness returning to the boy. “Yep, I sure am full of good ideas.”

“Also, didn’t you say you weren’t going to show me any pity if I got scared?”

“...Shut up.”

“Also also, didn’t I do a good job of protecting you, Saihara-chan?” Kokichi giggles, bouncing back way too quickly as Shuichi gives an exasperated sigh. _As if I wasn’t the one holding you to my side._

“Of course you did,” Shuichi mutters, giving Kokichi the benefit of the doubt as the other shakily giggles, fingers intertwined with Shuichi’s as they make their way back to the car.

—

Kokichi ends up falling asleep on the ride home, worn out completely.

(Though Shuichi should’ve seen this coming, because now Kokichi is riled up from buckets of Halloween candy and the energy from his slight car ride power nap, _quite literally_ bouncing off the walls.

 _Love is one hell of a blinding drug_ , Shuichi thinks to himself as the lingering taste of Sour Patch Kids tingles his lips from where Kokichi had pressed a small kiss there earlier, dubbing him the _savior who protects evil supreme leaders._

Shuichi sure as hell doesn’t mind.)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos + comments always appreciated :D


End file.
